Resist It
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: She hesitated even with the taunts of her old friend, but somehow it was getting easier to decide. Her finger pressed lightly on the trigger. She pursed her lips. "Swan!" She knew it was Regina. But who she heard was him. My take on the Lily-Emma scene on the middle of the road


**Just a little something I wrote immediately after watching the episode but I'm just posting it now. This came up when Regina suddenly shouted "Swan!" and all I could think about was Killian, and I kinda assumed that Emma must have thought of that too. Hope your enjoy this :)**

* * *

The gun sat heavily in her hands, but it was getting lighter and lighter with every passing second. She was going to hurt them. Lily was going to hurt her family. She was going to destroy her home once again. Except this time it wasn't just a foster family, this time it was real. And she wasn't going to let that happen.

She hesitated even with the taunts of her old friend, but somehow it was getting easier to decide. Her finger pressed lightly on the trigger. She pursed her lips.

"Swan!"

She knew it was Regina. But who she heard was _him._

_Swan!_

She could hear the desperation and fear in his voice as if he was standing right next to her. The gun suddenly grew a ton of weight in her hand, but her body was frozen in place as if there were strings forcing her to stay.

She found herself staring into the brown eyes of Lily. Maybe she was trying to search for that little girl before all the madness. The little girl who understood her. Because no one understood her now. They were all saying that she was turning dark. She wasn't turning dark. She was just protecting the people that she cared about. She gripped the handle of the gun tightly.

"If you pull that trigger you'll be the one who'll ruin your life, and Henry's, and your parent's, and everyone else's." Regina said.

She didn't move, but everything was starting to come back. Everything started to weigh down on her. Her eyes returned to focus on those eyes, and suddenly anger just flared in her heart. If she didn't do anything, she would kill them. If she could kill Lily right away, then they would stay safe and alive. She could keep it a secret. No one would know. Only Regina, but she had magic and she could find a way to make her forget about all this. No one would know. Only her, only Emma.

"If you cross this line, the journey back isn't going to be easy. Trust me, I know." Regina's voice cut through all her thoughts.

Another voice rang in her head.

_Vengeance is tempting the darkness always is._

But she told herself this wasn't vengeance, it was protecting. Protecting the people she cared about and the people she loved. It wasn't like she was going to kill Lily just because she took her away from her foster family. She was going to do this for her family. That wasn't darkness, right?

Regina must have sensed that she wasn't winning this battle with the Savior because Emma didn't move a budge. She wasn't planning on moving yet because it didn't make sense to her that this was darkness.

"Emma, you're better than this!"

Suddenly, she saw him in her head, right beside her with his too blue eyes, his pursed lips, his worried face wrapped in leather, wrapped in black. But never had she seen black so bright, so bright it blinded her eyes, and knocked her right back on track.

_Resist it._

His deep voice echoed in her mind.

_**Resist it, Swan!**_

Everything became crystal clear. She was wrong. She thought no one understood her. Regina did, and she was trying hard to bring her back. Just when she thought she didn't have any friends anymore. Regina was there.

Killian did. Her heart swelled at the thought of him. She was his happy ending, just as much as he was hers. They were just starting. Everything was finally going smooth. She couldn't just let him down.

Resist it, Emma. Resist for everyone, for Regina, for your parents, for Henry, for Killian.

_Swan!_

She slowly dropped her arms, and relief washed over her. Regina sighed loudly running her hands through her hair. Emma stared blankly at Lily before walking over to the fallen logs to rest her body.

And she knew she was wrong again. It was getting worse. The darkness. She could feel it. It was creeping into her heart and she was afraid. Very afraid. And she was tired. Very tired. All she wanted now was to go home. To Storybrooke. To Henry. To Killian.

* * *

**Reviews? Anyone?**


End file.
